


Dead Reckoning

by SydneyFlaire



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Battle, F/M, Gameplay, Past, Past-Present, Philippine Revolution, Philippine-American War, Present time, Reader-Insert, Time Travel, Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyFlaire/pseuds/SydneyFlaire
Summary: You are an ordinary senior college student who hates the idea that you must study Philippine history in your final year and isn't at all necessary for your course. But, on your first day, you get a video game which sends you to the world 120 years in the past. There, you meet the Boy General, whom you are meant to aid in leading towards the greatness of being a hero, or to let him suffer struggling with his own demons.





	1. Mimeomia

**Author's Note:**

> Since you (yes, YOU!), as a reader, is the main narrator, I'd like you to immerse yourself in the story itself. You may not be one who hates history like that of the defined lead character, or as clumsy as the character is, I'd like you to enjoy the ride that this story has to offer. I don't know if you're a male or a female, but I am telling you that I've based the reader as a "female reader". So it will be much more inclined to a feminine side. Below are the things that will be beneficial for reading since I don't know majority of the details for you to imply on.
> 
> > Y/N & L/N: Your first name & Last name  
> > H/C & E/C: Hair colour & Eye colour

_n._ the frustration of knowing how easily you fit into a stereotype, even if you never intended to, even if it's unfair, even if everyone else feels the same way—each of us trick-or-treating for money and respect and attention, wearing a safe and predictable costume because we're tired of answering the question, "What are you supposed to be?"

* * *

 _First day of class..._  I ponder with a heavy sigh, all the while that I am stuck in the middle of this traffic. I know that I should've woken much earlier than usual; given that I was informed that there was some road construction going on, and the reality of the Philippine traffic slapped me right on my face. Funny that on my senior year, I still hadn't gotten use to the idea of expecting this kind of ordeal.

Another sigh all the while keeping myself comfortable with the crowded place, I pout my discomfort, thinking,  _First day tapos late din... Talagang aasenso tayo ng ganito, **(Y/N)**..._

Looking another time at the clock, I seriously wish that I've never done so. Perhaps, it had been all fate itself. I am completely the unluckiest person in the world. It all started with that stupid alarm clock having to be broken now; my phone had gone dead in the middle of the night; I was on my way out but then hit the bin; and I took the wrong turn to encounter an angry dog.

Turning my eyes away for a second to calm my nerves, I instantly notice a scary-looking guy reaching out for the inside of a woman's bag. The woman doesn't seem to notice the act since she is busy talking with someone at the other end of her call. A second later, I realize that the man easily takes the woman's wallet and unsuspiciously tucks it in his jacket's inner pocket.

I bite my lower lip, looking away another time upon witnessing abrupt stealing right in front of me. After all, he had been a scary one that I don't want to bump against to. And even if it had been against my notion, I can't help but just pretend that I didn't see anything. I've been wrong along, even though I've finally reached the bus's stop station. Being quiet surely had added another load of sin to me, but what can I do if ever I've announced that the man was a thief? Surely the man has other watchers that will immediately quiet me down and just get me involved with it as well.

I sigh heavily before finally deciding that there's no other time to waste right now. After all, I am already late... I bolt it right in, clumsily reaching out for my identification card, heading straight to the security, and dash on to the hall of where my class should be. But as expected, class itself had already begun and I am left to simply skip it.

 _Sa susunod na klase na lang..._  I tell myself as I ease my breathing. Closing my eyes for a second, I trail the familiar hall of the university with every intention to wait for Via, my best friend, from finishing that supposed to be first class of ours. She'd been texting me since I managed to at least plugged in my phone for a few minutes to notice that she'd been searching for me. It appears that I'll be waiting for her in our usual spot; after all, we have an hour break before the second class. And curse me with all the possibilities... that I am finish my first day with the only minor subject we currently have.

After all, who will be thinking of placing Philippine History as part of the subjects for senior students? Other universities and colleges are already finished with everything minor by first year or second year's first semester. All the while we are here having to deal with a minor subject at our final year. Or maybe... it had been because I've been trying to avoid the subject by all means since it had been offered in first year. It just so happened that Via shared a sentiment with me of being my best friend since high school, and she would just copy the flow of my schedule just to ensure that we'll be classmates for all the subjects. Too bad that this time, there's no way out for us but to take the subject if we are so intent in marching for graduation.

Suddenly, without me even knowing, someone bumps against my shoulder that almost knocks me off the ground. I don't know if I've been lucky to say that I manage to keep my balance, but it had been bad luck of me to lost my glasses. And me, being one with such a very bad eyesight that all I can see right now had been a blurred vision, I am sure that my glasses had fallen to the ground. Somehow, with respect, I manage to apologize. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey, you," a young man's voice taunts me. It had been familiar, but I don't quite remember when was the last time I've heard his voice. "Tumingin ka nga sa dadaanan mo."

"I... I'm sorry," I apologize a second time as I kneel down right away in vain help to search for my glasses. Yes, I am the unlucky one. My eyesight is too terrible.

"Salamin mo ba ito? Itong nahulog?"

"Uhm, yes, sa akin nga! Please... pwede mo bang ibigay sa akin?"

"Nakikita mo ba ako?" he inquires.

I shake my head. I surely look like a blind person to him right now.

"Well... on your obvious daydreaming, bumangga ka sa akin," he says.

I raise my hands to assure him, waving him to tell him my case. "Huh? Hindi ko sinasadya. I'm sorry!"

"No, no. I don't mind. To be honest, I need to get going. And about your glasses..." He chuckles. "Kunin mo mag-isa. Baka kailangan mo na ipa-check ulit ang mga mata. Baka mali na kasi yung grado ng salamin mo. Let this be a lesson, Four-eyed girl."

I hear the sound of laughter from the other students who've been there to witness such encounter. I click my tongue in annoyance and decide to gulp in the rush of emotions, especially of anger, against that stranger. I will be honest that I've been thinking too deeply, but the hallway had been so huge and almost empty for him to carelessly bump against me. Or perhaps, he had been right that it had been me all along. It takes me a few more seconds before finally recovering my glasses, and before embarrassing myself much more, I duck my head and hurriedly walk down the hall towards to the gymnasium.

* * *

I texted Via right away that the gymnasium, where we consider to be our meeting place given its strategic location of being in between buildings of colleges and the cafeteria, is closed for today in order for our school to sponsor something that I didn't have any care at all. One that involves another college department. Heading to the cafeteria is out of the option, since the crowd of students and their noise is what the two of us hate dealing with. In the end, I am left with no other choice but to head straight to the walkway—just right under the bridge that separates the two buildings of our college department.

Upon realizing that I've been exactly here, securing a seat from the vacant benches and desks, it had only been a few minutes later after the first class's dismissal that I saw Via rushing to my direction.

" **(Y/N)**!!! Unang-unang araw ng klase tapos late ka! Hay... Bakit parang tinatamad ka na pumasok ngayon? Unang araw tapos ganyan ka..." She sighs heavily as she closes me into a tight hug after sitting next to me. "Di mo ba ako na-miss?"

"V-Via... parang kahapon lang ay magkasama tayo," I mumble in reply.

She pulls away and covers her mouth as she laughs. "Oo nga no! Pero... iba yung tipong nasa klase tayo! Alam mo naman na di ako mabubuhay sa klase kung hindi dahil sa iyo."

For truth be told, I am way smarter than Via. She might be the beautiful one who've decided to stick with a clumsy girl such as me. Sometimes, there had been those whispers that Via only considered me as her best friend because of my intelligence, but I've known her since we were kids. We've ben friends since childhood because our parents were good College friends. When she studied elementary in the province, I missed her. When she returned here for high school and College, we're like glue. I know Via already—she's an absolute beauty not only physically but also with the heart, though she might be needing my  _help_  with academics. You know that process already. I am guilty.

Suddenly, a crowd of female students started gathering right in front of us. Though their backs were against us, they had been massive... as if they were waiting for such a grand entourage to appear. And for me and Via who've seldom spent times such as this here on the walkway... the one that students consider to be the pathway that the  _famous_  students usually used but had not been off-limited for the unpopular ones, since the popular ones spent their breaks in the lawn... the action today surprise us.

"Ah! Nandito na si Prince!" one of the young women squeals in delight. "My Prince! Nag-skip lang kaya ulit siya ng klase or talagang vacant niya ngayon?"

I frown, adjusting my glasses, as I try to remember something about an occurence as this... or rather, a person whom students nicknamed to be "The Prince". Too bad that I am not active with reading the College newspapers or anything else, but just me focusing on with my studies and everything. I turn to where Via is, only to realize that she is already along with the crowd of students there like some fangirl. I call out to her, "Via!"

"Ah, **(Y/N)**. Di mo ba kilala si Gregory? Kaklase natin siya sa isa sa mga majors natin last sem! Na-feature na din siya sa College newspaper simula nung nag-transfer siya dito last sem lang din," she explains, as if trying to make me remember.

Unfortunately, my memory doesn't seem to be that good; for a person like me who've been killing myself slowly with everything academically related.

Via continues on with telling me all the details that she knows, "Balita ko may lahi siyang maharlika mula sa mga ninuno niya. Pwera sa kung gaano siya kagwapo, kaya siya tinaguriang 'The Prince'. Siya din yung young master ng isang famous corporation. So, tignan mo na lang. His status, money and gentle personality makes him a perfect boyfriend!"

"Bakit ngayon ko lang nalaman na patay-na-patay ka pala sa tao na iyan..." I mumble with a light nervous laugh as I finally catch sight of the young man that had been trailing the hallway all by himself.

He remains as a pristine student model; his uniform polished and all. With the way he carries himself, there is the essence of being a rich kid.

Finally, one of the gathered young women draws closer to him, offering a box of cookies. "Prince!" she calls out with a hopeful and bashful smile. "Gumawa ako ng cookies. Maari mo bang i-try?"

Gregory smiles sheepishly and takes one of the cookies from the offered box. Taking a small bite, his smile brightens. He says, "Thank you! It's delicious."

The whispers of jealousy surrounds me. They've been saying that he is smiling at her. That he is a gentleman. That she is lucky. That he is really kind. When it had been all the opposite for me upon realizing that voice.

His voice is similar to that mean guy from earlier!

I try to remember every encounter that I have with this Gregory. After all, according to Via, the guy had been on the same class as ours last semester in a major subject. It just so happens that I can't quite remember his existence at all. After all, if he had been that famous, I'll surely know him right away. Too bad that I didn't... will that mean that I am throwing away every social life I have to the trash, except that one that I share with Via?

Via immediately closes her arm around my shoulders, dragging me away before the crowd could even disperse. She brushes away the tears that are starting to form on the corner of her eyes. Before I can even ask her what's wrong, she tells me, "Samahan mo ako mamaya after class sa mall. May bibilhin ako."

"After class o mamayang last subject?" I bite my lower lip. I know that my mother will scold me the moment she learns that I've been leading Via as an excuse of my skipping class. But she has nothing to worry when all I'm doing is topping every class as well. It just so happens that I don't like the last subject at all.

She suddenly laughs. "Bakit ganyan ka makapagsalita?"

"Kilala na kita, Via. Sa mga ganyang excuses mo."

"Tara na, please" she begs, finally dropping her facade. "Pangpalubag loob na makita na wala talaga akong pag-asa kay Gregory. Ayaw mo din naman sa subject na iyon, hindi ba? Dali na."

"May magagawa ba ako?"


	2. Keyframe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Y/N & L/N: Your first name & Last name  
> > H/C & E/C: Hair colour & Eye colour

_n._ a moment that seemed innocuous at the time but ended up marking a diversion into a strange new era of your life—set in motion not by a series of jolting epiphanies but by tiny imperceptible differences between one ordinary day and the next, until entire years of your memory can be compressed into a handful of indelible images—which prevents you from rewinding the past, but allows you to move forward without endless buffering.

* * *

To be honest, one of the reasons that made Via an ideal girl in almost everything, was because she has a massive addiction with video games. She'll always wish to buy the latest one, and expect her to be done with it in a matter of weeks. Basically, she has countless of Youtube subscribers simply just by playing the game. And I know that she is famous at school and all that, but she decides to stick with me and hate to be part of the higher ups.

So, I'm here with her, skipping classes as if that is the most ideal thing to do, at the nearest shop for all video games related. The lone advantage of College students with malls is that you can enter anytime despite having a uniform. And that gives us the great excuse to be here at this time than to sit on class that we've been escaping since first year.

"Bibilhin mo lahat ng iyan?" I ask her, taking note of the countless of CDs she currently has on her arms.

She turns to me slightly and laughs. "Sumobra na ba ulit ako sa kota ko?"

"Padami lang ng padami ang mga binibili mong video games every time na bumibili tayo."

"Di naman ako nakabili noong bakasyon dahil walang allowance. Ngayon na mayroon na ulit... why not grab the opportunity?"

I sigh defeatedly before taking a leisure look at the stacks of CDs and DVDs behind me that had been properly arranged on shelves. The titles on the spines of each make my head hurt, knowing that most of them were titles that I don't even know about.

Say, I've never tried playing video games ever since I turned third year high school. My parents had been so strict about it; saying that I must focus with my studies for a much stable career and good grades. I can say that I've been the good child all along whose entire life was spent on studying and studying and studying. To make matters worse, my parents have control of my usage of the internet. It is not being grounded every time; it was just their way of making sure that I will not lose sight of my studies, especially that I am enrolled at the finest and prestigious university, and been taking up a rather expensive course.

"All done! Tara na, **(Y/N)**!" Via calls out as she hurries to the main counter to finally check everything out.

I sigh for another time but before I even manage to take another step closer to her, something stops me. I hear Via calling out my name with worry and the CD stacks she has dropped from her hold as she runs towards me. Few of the CDs that had been on the shelf behind me falls to the floor, causing such a groan of dismay to the shop owner and the rest of the clerks. It is a good thing that there are no other consumers on spot, or else...

Via smiles at the clerks and says, "Aayusin namin po ito. Pasensya na po!"

I turn behind me as careful as I could and notice that the strap of my bag had stucked onto a protruding nail's head from the shelf. Honest to goodness, I actually attract trouble and had been so clumsy with things. That basically cause this after all. I carefully move next to Via in order to help her out with the re-stacking, and I can feel the clerks' eyes on us as we do. I feel so ashamed in an instant; but when I look at Via, she smiles at me brightly as she tries to suppress herself from chuckling out loud.

Once we manage to arrange everything back and collect the CDs she intends to buy, she winks at me and murmurs, "Kung di nangyari iyon, di ko mahahanap yung iba pang magagandang video games, **(Y/N)**."

* * *

I make sure that my parents will not realize that I've skipped my last subject. So I arrive home rather on time for Mom not to inquire where I've been or why I've been so early. My mind had remained foggy with everything that happened today, especially that encounter with the so-called Prince of campus. I will say that I'll need to fresh up my memory to remember such a guy, when I've been an introvert all along and the only one I know in campus so happens to be Via. I am also not an avid observer, being so focused with classes that the rest of I and Via's classmates remain a question to me.

" **(Y/N)**! Bakit na naman ang lalim-lalim ng iniisip mo?" I hear my Mom shouting at me as the two of us share tonight's dinner. "Ilang beses ko ba kailangan tanungin sa iyo kung kamusta ang first day mo?"

I tense up and chuckle lightly before saying, "Uhm, okay lang naman po."

"Lagi na lang okay-okay," Mom starts of. "Alam mo naman na ang mahal-mahal ng tuition fee mo. Dapat ay..." And there goes my mother's usual banter to me all over again. I can swear that I have her entire words memorized by heart that the words she's saying today passed through one ear then to another effortlessly. She goes on saying that Dad is working so hard abroad for my tuition, and I shall be able to secure a Latin award to have a successful job after graduation. In the end, after dinner, even though I've offered to help her, she dismisses me and says that I better head back to my room and do my homework.

In the end, all I've done when I've entered my room is to lie back on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Sighing heavily, I murmur all my exhaustion, "Nakaka-bored... homework, project, galingan sa mga activities sa school, maging Laude para maganda ang trabaho... bakit parang naka-tadhana na sa akin ang buhay ko?"

A few minutes later, knowing that I need to face my homework for today, I sit up and grab for my bag. Upon searching through the contents, I notice something weird that shouldn't be there in the first place. Taking it out, I am face with a CD that is clearly of a video game. One that had been accidentally placed on my bag during that incident in the shop earlier, and I cringe at the prospect that I tend to have shoplifted without me even knowing!

The video game's cover features a crossed rifle and sword, with a tricolor flag with a blue triangle on the mast, the upper half of the rest of the flag in red and the lower half in black at the background. And its title reads undoubtly weird:  _Revolución Filipina_. And the summary at the back makes it much weirder:  _You are an ordinary person who've been stucked in a world that had been completely redundant and predictable, but you don't like that current life of yours? If that's so then I welcome you to the virtual historical world of one of the generals of the Philippine Revolution. Your life will be a journey to freedom and the world will be yours._

Without me even thinking twice for it, I already head straight to my study table and flip my laptop open. Before though, I make sure that my bedroom door is locked. Just in case that my mother just barged in as she usually does without a knock's notice and catch me playing a game instead of studying. After all, the summary of the game had made me inquire to check it out; given that, surely, if I do play this game, I'll be able to learn more about history and make me be eager to take in my history class than to skip it. We can say that I have those assumptions and hopes rise. If this game fails to make me realize that much, then, I'll seriously just need to drag my ass to pass that subject without even a hint of enthusiasm.

I wait for the game to load right after placing the disk on the player. All of a sudden, without any prior warning that make me gasp aloud in shocked, the screen turns black. I shiver that my laptop had died but the sound is evident that it is the game starting. The sound of drums playing like some war march echoes, making me lower the volume. Afterwards, words start to appear on the screen one by one; in white plain lettering that turns to red as it zooms in against the black background and the slowly turning cryptic music.

_When you start the game, your destiny will change. The same way that you can find the alternative to change history. If you give up halfway, you will be cursed with the mess that had been reality._

As I've said, the wordings are cryptic on its own. Like some horror film being played right in front of me.

I panic with the notice. My mind is screaming to abort this mission of wishing to play this game and all that. I even make notice that there should be a psychological warning regarding this one, and I will return this CD right away tomorrow. I'll ensure that I'll return this, and every hope I have to finally have the urge to attend history class with glee be over with how traumatic the wordings alone are.

I press 'Esc', but nothing happens. I press another time, but it will not bulge. I then press 'Ctrl, Alt, Del'; like 'Esc', there had been no different respond. I try to eject the CD from the DVD-rom and yet receive the same respond. My last option will be to press the home button in order to restart my laptop; but I start feeling that all I am doing is to destroy my laptop when even that trick didn't work.

And I am currently panicking right now, not knowing what is the best thing to do in order to get away with this. I start thinking as well that this game had been a flopped, and this is, in reality, a virus CD that I've infected my laptop with. I'll be receiving a lengthy scolding from my mother for the cause of repairing my laptop and with knowing that I've tried to play a video game and all that.

In all my panicking, I didn't realize that my hand slips through the void of my monitor. I scream as I thrash away, cursing at the top of my lungs for such sucking to let me go. But the vaccuum that had been apparently there consumes me right away, closing its darkness on my mouth to stop me from shouting. And the last thing I know is that I let the shadow be victorious on this round of whatever this game has to offer.

* * *

The first sense that I've gained access again after who knows how long had been is my hearing: which gave me the notion that I am in such a great mess. After all, all I can hear right now is a mixture of explosions, screams and cries. The second had been my sense of touch—feeling the dirty ground underneath me to where I lay rather contently. I also smell the rusty odor in the air that had been rather unfamiliar to me. And the last thing that had made sense to me is my sense of sight.

I open my eyes right away, bolting up and sit on the ground. I know that I shall be cursing myself right now as I see the sight right ahead of me.

I am sitting just by a tree's shade. Men of varying ages with dirty and old faded blue uniforms had been heading straight to a barricaded wall made of bamboo woven together to serve as defense. They are carrying rifles of their own without even looking back or a falter on their movements. I notice as well that there had been other men who've been already close to the wall who've been aiming and firing with their rifles already at the approaching enemies. These men continue on with the fighting despite the presence of either injured or dead bodies that had been next to them.

I draw closer to the nearby tree as I pull my legs close to my chest, keeping myself as small as possible. I keep my arms over my head as if that will make all the sound go away. I cringe when an explosion shoots right away few distance away from me, as well as the never-ending echo of gunfire that comes from this side and then from the other.

 _Anong nangyayari dito?_  A million thoughts make me wish to know everything right away.  _Nasaan ako?_

I close my eyes intently before pressing my hands together despite my shaking figure as I start praying that all of this is just a dream, and that I want to wake up from whatever hellish nightmare this is.

"Sayang nga lang at ito'y hindi isang panaginip, binibini."

Hearing that voice directly acknowledged to me makes me open my eyes and slowly but tentatively turn to the direction of the voice. Looking up, I notice that there stands a young man who is just a few years older than I do. He is dressed on the same blue uniform that the other soldiers I've seen had been wearing. His was also dirty and torn with visible holes on them here and there. Even his tanned skin was embellish with filth and grease, and his own rifle had been strapped onto his shoulder quite leisurely compared to countless others who've been right there on the fighting. But among all things, despite this simpleton, the stress of war had been quite visible on him already.

He offers me a small and charming smile as heholds out his hand to help me up on my feet. "Ako nga pala si Isidro Wenceslao, isang sundalo. Maligayang pagdating sa  _Revolución_ _Filipina ng Batang Heneral_." 


	3. Monachopsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Y/N & L/N: Your first name & Last name  
> > H/C & E/C: Hair colour & Eye colour

_n_. the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place, as maladapted to your surroundings as a seal on a beach—lumbering, clumsy, easily distracted, huddled in the company of other misfits, unable to recognize the ambient roar of your intended habitat, in which you'd be fluidly, brilliantly, effortlessly at home. 

* * *

_"Ako nga pala si Isidro Wenceslao, isang sundalo. Maligayang pagdating sa Revolución Filipina ng Batang Heneral."_

I stare at the young man right in front of me at this moment. A young man with handsome features despite the dirt and grease on his face. A gentle and carefree expression, and a visible stature that clearly defines him as indeed a soldier.

_Revolución Filipina! May posibilidad ba na..._

My eyes widen at the sinking realization. "'Wag... 'Wag mo sabihin na... talagang nasa loob ako ng game..."

"Tama. Ngayon ay nasa mundo ka na ng laro na ito. At ang unang yugto ng laro ay ang magkita tayo rito." His smile widens much more as he shakes his outstretched hand another time, informing me to take it since he had been reaching out at me for quite some time already.

I take his hand, thanking him when he helps me to stand up from my seat. And I am still dumb-struck right at this moment about all of this. It seems like for a few seconds right now, the whole place is not filled with the sound of gunfire or screams or whatsoever. As if, at this very moment, it had been just me and him on here. And this is all part of that video game. I mumble, "Anong kabaliwan ito?"

His eyes widen and he gasps loudly the moment that I grab for his arms, my hands balling into tight fists on his sleeves.

"Gusto kong umalis rito! Nasaan yung Esc button, ha? Hindi... panaginip lang ito. Hindi maaring totoo ito! Walang ganitong laro!" I scream at him, shaking him to make him realize how desperate I am to leave this place.

But Isidro calmly replies to me, "Pasensya na, binibini. Pero wala dito. Ang paraan para makalabas dito ay simple lamang. Iyon ay M-A-N-G-G-A. Kapag kumain ka ng mangga, doon ka lang maaring makalabas sa laro na ito."

I stop, pulling away from him as I stare up at him. My curiosity and me being dumb-struck with everything that is going on doubled. For one thing... I can't believe that he'll be serious to say that the way for me to leave this place will be...

_Mangga?_

"Naiintindihan mo ba?" He inquires, inclining his head to the side. He then turns away from me and looks at me over his shoulder, saying, "Ngayon, sasabihin ko na sa iyo ang iyong misyon."

I bite my lower lip. Tears are starting to prick the back of my eyes. I brush them away with the back of my hand, hating the notion that someone has to see me crying. But I can't help it. I don't have any intention to listen to him or even play this stupid game, now that I find myself right in the middle of a battle. I mumble, "Gusto ko lang bumalik sa mundo ko."

Isidro just looks at me. The smile he earlier has disappears. The sound of gunfire continues, but he doesn't seem to mind it at all; even though it is coming from just a few meters away from where we stand right now. Yet, at this point on, it appears like the start of a usual game where there's the briefing and everything before you are pushed right at the boiling pot of where the game actually begins. He then remarks, "Noong sinimulan mo yung laro na ito... binago mo na din ang iyong tadhana. Kapag pinili mo na hindi magpatuloy... naalala mo ba ang sinabing babala sa simula pa lamang? Masusumpa ka sa buhay mo."

I stop crying at that. Much more scared now at the prospect of what curse that will be. I look at him, waiting.

"Pero, kapag natapos mo ang laro na ito, magkakaroon ka ng walang hanggang kayamanan sa buhay mo. Natatanggi ang kailangan mong mapagtagumpayan sa laro na ito. Kailangan mong tulungan maging isang bayani ang tinuguriang Batang Heneral, pero ang pinakamahalagang tungkulin sa lahat ay ang siguraduhing 'di siya malilihis ng daan."

_B-Batang Heneral..._   _(Insert your chosen curse here), **(Y/N)**... _ _'_ _Di ka kasi nag-aaral ng history._

"Ang unang misyon mo ay siguraduhin na ang anumang sugat na matatamo niya sa labanan ngayon ay iyong magagamot," Isidro continues.

I gape at him in surprise.

_T-Teka lang! Di ko nga alam kung ano itsura nitong Batang Heneral na ito eh?! Tsaka... anong sugat iyon? Masisigurado ko ba na buhay siya?!_

"P-Pero... wala akong alam tungkol sa panggagamot. Paano ko magagawa iyon?" I ask him.

He smiles charmingly and says as if that is the most common thing to do, "Kaya kailangan mo mag-ensayo. 'Wag ka mag-alala, sigurado naman na matututo ka din kaagad."

"Gaano katagal ba bago ko matapos ang laro na ito?" I ask in almost a whisper; at the same time that I've been thinking of myself at the time of a heroes' martrydom. The few heroes that I knew were Rizal who've died at about mid-thirty? And Bonifacio at about the same age as well, or much older? But for me to be here at the turning point, of course... it will mean that I'll be spending ten or twenty years here?

_Bakit ko naiisip ang sarili ko twenty years from now at tuwang-tuwa na makakauwi na ako..._

"Wala ka dapat ipag-alala," Isidro suddenly tells me. "Ang oras sa totoong mundo ay tumitigil habang ikaw ay naririto sa laro na ito. Kahit nandito ka ng isang taon o isang dekada man, hindi ka tatanda. Naiintindihan mo ba?"

I bite my lower lip and steel my resolve. I nod at him, saying, "Yup."

_Ayaw kong ubusin ang buong panahon ko rito sa kabaliwan na ito. Kailangan ko lang matapos ang misyon ko ngayon. Sa tingin ko naman ay makakayanan kong maresolba ang paggagamot ng sugat. At pagnatapos ko na iyon, maghahanap ako ng mangga para makabalik na sa mundo ko._

He smirks at me, asking another time, "Handa ka na?"

I nod for another time.

* * *

Isidro Wenceslao leads me to where a group of women were. He had ushered me to where the medical camp is, and given that it is a medical camp and the place where women are supposed to be... it is no surprise that I'll be hearing the mix cries of pain from wounded soldiers, and the sobs of those who are close to death or had been grieving for their comrades who've died due to the battle. Anyhow, I almost cringe upon hearing the sound; hating the sound of agony among all things, closely related to the sound of gunfire and war ringing inside my ear.

Not to mention that I also hate the sight of blood. That's why, right at the beginning of me entering the medical camp, I stop. I stand there frozen, completely immobile with the sight that unravel right in front of me. There are more wounded soldiers than there are available beds and nurses to attend onto them. Each one has a succeeding degree of worsening conditions the more one will thread deeper in the camp. The only thing that made me step aside from the entrance is when a woman had ushered me out of the way just on time that two others had carried in a wounded man in need of an operation in a make-shift stretcher.

" **(Y/N)**!" Isidro calls out to me, returning to fetch me another time when he surely realized that I am no longer following him. "Halika rito at ipapakilala kita kay Soledad. Siya ang titingin sa iyo habang kinakailangan kong bumalik sa labanan." He closes his hand around my wrist in order to pull me with him, to ensure that I will not move anywhere or stay somewhere that I am not supposed to be. "Pero bago sa lahat, ipinagbigay alam ko na rin sa kanya na kakailanganin mo ng damit. Mahirap na at makakaakit ng maraming katanungan ang iyong kasuotan para sa iba. Tandaan mong mabuti na ako lamang ang nakakaalam ng totoo mong pagkatao rito."

I frown at him, deciding to focus onto him alone than to the going on turmoil around us. "Ano po ang sasabihin ko kapag may nagtanong sa akin?"

"Sabihin mo na galing ka sa isang malayong lugar. Kung paano ka magsalita ngayon, 'di na ako magugulat kung sanay ka sa wikang Tagalog kumpara sa iba pang dialekto. Maari mong sabihin kung taga-saan ka talaga. Pero ang iba pang detalye? Mas maiging itago mo sa iyo lamang ang iba pa," he explains. He then stops right at the farthest corner of the camp where an elderly woman is, attending to the supplies of medicines that had been stocked up there. She appears to be about the same age as my mother. "Soledad. Ito nga pala si **(Y/N)**. Yung sinabi ko sa iyo kanina lamang. Mayroon ba siyang damit na pwedeng ipangpalit?"

Soledad is a woman to be on her mid-forties. Her hair starts to whiten, visible right now as she keeps her hair in a bun. She smiles warmly at me, causing the creases that defined her years to be prominent, especially those happy lines around her eyes and at the corner of her mouth. "Oo naman, Isidro. Napakaganda mo namang dilag, **(Y/N)**. Teka, magpalit ka muna sa kasuotang ito." She reaches out for a bundle of the simple terno clothes that had been there next to her and hands it to me with both of her hands, pressing against the fabric to assure me of that much. "Pagkatapos ay manatili ka sa aking tabi kung saan pinakaligtas."

I turn to Isidro, questioning him. After all, he is right to say that he is the only one who knows me fully at this world. And if there is a ticket out of this world, which so happens to be a mango, it will only be through his help since he is  _programmed_  to actually act as some sort of 'mentor' for this character I am playing now. Which is weird, since I need to remind myself with every action I do that this is all a pre-formatted game.

"Tama si Soledad, **(Y/N)**. Dito ang pinakaligtas na lugar. Huwag ka mag-alala, babalikan kita pagkatapos ng labanan na ito." He leans closer to my ear for a second. "Alalahanin mo ang paalala ko sa iyo. Ito ay parte ng una mong misyon rito para makabalik ka sa mundo mo."

With that alone, Isidro tips his hat at me and Soledad before rushing out of the medical camp without even a glance. In the end, Soledad turns to me another time with a small smile and I understand that it is my own need to change onto the clothes she had handed to me. And whatever plan I have of escaping out of here is thrown out of the window, since my only exit out so happens to be nowhere on this place. With that, I resign to the fate that I'll be needing to stick onto how the game is formatted and find my key—a  _mango_ , of all things—out of here.

And the very moment that I return, I will ensure to return this disk back and never dare play this one again.

* * *

True to it that Soledad insured that I'll remain by her side. She pinned a watchful eye on me and asked me questions about where I came from. I tried to give as little description as possible in order not to blow much of my cover. Good thing that my vague answers were enough to assure her soul. As a given, she gave me a background of what's going on here and there, and connecting the dots, she indeed warranted my idea that this could be about the same time as the Philippine Revolution against the Spanish soldiers.

New wounded soldiers were delivered in the medical camp as well. Just as more volunteer women of the  _Krus Roja_  went out to send as immediate first aids, if possible. The cries pierced through the place; an equivalent to the sound of gunfires and cannons outside that gave the possibility of how cruel war was.

For someone like me who've lived in the future where wars are so far away from where I am living... it is completely a question to me how come people could tolerate such acts. As if my beliefs of trying to solve all of this through some open discourse in a round table is a silly joke; when two sides contradict one another.

"Kamusta ang ating mga sundalo?"

The voice of a young man amidst the crowd of women treating the wounded soldiers ring out loud and clear. There's still the going on gunfire outside, but his voice remains steady and calm that make me turn to him. And despite how dirty he now appears with blood trickling on his forehead from a graze of a bullet, he appears otherwise filled with esteemed energy to at least do inquire how everyone is doing. Standing next to him is a much taller man who is just equally stained in dirt, carrying their own rifles with him. Not to mention that Isidro was also next to them and a few others, the previous searching the gathered soldiers.

His voice in command right now had stirred the spirits of everyone. They were asking through whispers about what happened and what was going on and what would be the next move. All of this was turned down when he said, "Siguraduhin niyo na makakatakas ang ating mga sugatan. Siguraduhin niyo rin na makakatakas ang lahat ng naririto. Walang maiiwan."

I frown. My eyes meet that of Isidro and I shiver. I am practically screaming the question with just a look.

_Anong nangyayari?_

Everyone seems to realize the urgency that they immediately move as fast as they could. Able soldiers hurried to help their comrades, as well as the volunteers help the wounded up. They gather everything fast, just as I decide on to help Soledad as well in whatever way I can do so. In less than an hour, the rest of us had vacated the place and I stay next to Soledad just as I was asked to. My eyes would remain shifting to that young man with a bloody forehead, and then I would search for Isidro's presence who was rather busy with whatever rank he held at the moment.

On our way of trailing wherever that respective young man was heading on, ensuring that everyone he had gathered were following him, Soledad closes her hand around my wrist and tells me in a whisper, "Pagkarating natin kung saan man, pakisigurado na maayos lang ang lagay ni iho."

"Po?" I ask her, unsure of who she is implying at.

She smiles sheepishly, ushering a chin at the direction of the young man with the bloody forehead right at the front of the line. Before she could answer though, Isidro moves right next to me, asking me, "Ayos ka lang ba, **(Y/N)**? Pasensya na at kailangan natin umalis kaagad."

I bite my lower lip and nod at him. "Ayos lang naman ako. Pero ano na ba ang nangyayari?"

He turns to where Soledad is, looking wistful. Soledad seems to realize what it means that she steps away after securing that she had handed a set of new and clean bandages for me to use to whoever she is implying earlier on. Isidro then continues, "Sabihin ko sa iyo pagkarating natin sa Manatal. Ngunit, una sa lahat, pagkarating natin doon..." He points at the bandages I have with me right now. "Tunay ngang dito na magsisimula ang una mong misyon, **(Y/N)**. Panahon na para makilala mo ang iyong misyon." He then trails his pointer finger from the bandages I have then to where the young man with the bloody forehead is at the head of the group, walking ahead with the same tall man from earlier just next to him.

I can swear that Isidro's words made me wish that this is all just a dream. But Isidro sounds so sure when he tells me, "Si  _Gregorio del Pilar_."


	4. Hanker Sore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Y/N & L/N: Your first name & Last name  
> > H/C & E/C: Hair colour & Eye colour

_adj_. finding a person so attractive it actually kinda pisses you off. 

* * *

_Gregorio del Pilar? Tama ba yung narinig ko mula kay Isidro? Na yung lalaking iyon ay si "Gregorio del Pilar"?!_

I look back at Isidro for another time, moving closer to him to ensure that I've heard right. I ask him, "Sino?"

He chuckles a little as he shakes his head. "Si Gregorio del Pilar, sabi ko," he clarifies. "Paniguradong narinig mo na ang tungkol sa kanya?"

"Ah... tungkol diyan," I trail of because I actually only know too little about him than just the basic. "Ang alam ko lang ay yung nangyari sa-"

Isidro suddenly turns to me with a stern look as if to tell me that I better not continue with my words. He draws closer to me and whispers, "'Wag na 'wag mo sasabihin yan kahit kanino. Kung ano ang mangyayari sa huli. Lalong-lalo na kay Goyo."

I raise an eyebrow at him, conflicted with the knowledge he knows. "Alam mo kung paano magtatapos ang lahat?"

He nods at me. "Kung hindi ko alam, sana'y hindi din ako ang sumalubong sa iyo noong dumating ka rito. Masasabi ko na sa lahat ng karakter dito, ako lang ang nakakaalam." He sighs heavily and smiles nostalgically. "Hindi mababago ang tadhana. Malalaman mo na napagtagumpayan mo ang misyon ng laro na ito sa panahon na maisakatuparan kung ano ang nararapat mangyari."

I know, at least, that Gregorio del Pilar, one of the youngest generals of the Philippine Revolutionary Army, had died at a young age all the while protecting Tirad Pass. That's all I know about him; but other than what propelled him to be a general at a young age remains as a mystery to me that had never been unearthed quite in focus by history class. Or perhaps, I've never been that interested with history to ponder on for more.

"Nabanggit mo na rin na siya ang  _misyon_  ko. Ano ang dapat ko talagang gawin para magtagumpay sa laro na ito? O di kaya, matapos ito?" I ask him in almost a whisper as my eyes trail on to where Gregorio del Pilar is, bloody and dirty, as he stands right next to a taller man, who watches him with worry. "Anong panahon na ba ito?"

"1897. Mga Kastila pa ang kalaban. Higit dalawang taon bago ang katapusan," Isidro answers with a nod. "Kakarong de Sili. Ang punto na nagdulot ng pagbabago sa buhay ni Goyo, at marami rito sa amin. Ang punto rin kung saan magsisimulang magbago ang iyong buhay, **(Y/N)**."

 _Kapag talaga nakakita na ako ng mangga at nakaalis dito..._  My thoughts trail at that, knowing that the way for me to leave this place all depends on a mango. Among all things, which is certainly not that easy to have while being hurdled to one battle after another.

But as I look on at everything around me, and then to Gregorio del Pilar...  _My mission_  to finish this game... perhaps I can get a few knowledge of history through this one. Somehow.

"So, ano yung una kong misyon na tungkol kay del Pilar?" I inquire Isidro, defiant and sure. My first mission earlier had been to aid with the wounded, but that turned out to be just an auxiliary one. Like some tutorial at the start of every game. This one is a challenge I'll need to succeed, or who knows what will happen if I fail at this early part of the game.

Isidro eyes the bandages and the rest of the medical kit that I am holding, and smiles at me earnestly. "Pagdating natin ng Manatal."

* * *

My mission, for this game, so happened to be the famous Boy General of the Philippine Revolution. The valiant young man named Gregorio del Pilar, who was renowned for his glorious death in protecting Tirad Pass. That's all I know about the man, and all I know with history regarding him. Other things of how he was before that fateful death of his, and everything that led him to climb the ranks from a young teenage boy to a respected general is all a mystery to me. One that I'll certainly know of the more that I proceed on with this game.

A given if I decide on to continue this game or not, the very moment that I find a mango and use it to fully be my ticket out of here; and vow to myself to never ever touch this game again.

I will say that for a common game, I am already past the introductions and guides. I am past the so-called tutorials and first minor challenges. I've finally reached the point right now where there is no turning back. The part where there is no hint without cost will be given as chance; this point where I am to succeed with my first mission.

_"Pagdating natin ng Manatal," Isidro told me on our way to the so-called town out of the vicinity of the Kakarong de Sili's established republic. "Doon ang una mong misyon."_

_"Hmm..." I looked down on the bandages and the medical kit I was holding on. "At kailangan ko ang mga ito."_

_"Tama. Kailangan mo ang mga iyan upang linisin ang sugat ni Goyo," he remarked with a small smile. "Panigurado na may nakapagsabi na sa kanya, pero hindi niya iniinda iyon. Oo, hindi din kasing lala ng mga susunod pa, pero... daplis pa rin iyon ng bala. Sa kasaysayan, kung hindi iyon naging daplis, hindi makikilala si Goyo bilang kung sino siya ngayon sa panahong kinabibilangan mo, binibini."_

_Kung namatay siya at that time, walang Gregorio del Pilar o Tirad Pass sa history class ko,_ I think as I sigh heavily and trail the short steps in reaching where the soon-to-be Boy General is along with Isidro and the same tall man from earlier. The three of them are talking in hush voices after ordering the rest of us to put up camp here and rest. I had already sought Soledad's permission to leave my so-called  _medical_  post to originally do what she and Isidro asked me to do. And it is strange to find out that no one is yet to offer Gregorio del Pilar a remedy for that wound of his.

Perhaps that's the code of the game. For it to be the player's duty to do so.

And if he had died earlier on at this part of history, I will not be playing a game such as this that revolves around his life until Tirad Pass.

The fire is crackling from each and everyone's made campfire. But it is also an indication for the sound of the night as well to cover the hush whispers that the men are currently having. And all I can make up as I almost stagger heading to where they are is their disappointment, guilt, regret, sorrow and worry over something... or  _someone_.

Isidro is the first one to notice me. He is about to speak up when I am a few feet away from them, and I freeze upon feeling that he isn't actually the first one to realize my presence drawing closer to them. The first one to actually notice me is none other than but Gregorio del Pilar himself.

I will say that he is incredibly youthful. He has the sense of greatness in him, and a handsome face, despite the dirt and blood, and if he'll remove that smug from his face. I can see the accusation and question on his eyes, visible on his heavy frown. The strain of the battle's aftermath is so visible in him that gives me the urge to stop in my tracks and accept that his reaction is only a given that he was surely troubled by this first battle of his.

Isidro clears his throat and smiles a little-forlorn and exhausted. "Siya nga pala, Goyo, si **(Y/N)**. Isa sa mga bagong kasapi ng Krus Roja."

"Krus Roja?"  _Goyo_  inquires. The  _fucking_  Gregorio del Pilar asks me with a raised eyebrow at Isidro first before turning to look at me with scrutinizing eyes. "Ikaw... may kakaiba sa iyo."

I start to panic. Is it some glitch in the game that he realizes I am not part of this world at all? And the way he looks at me feels like he has no intention for me to be here; perhaps because I caught them at such a wrong timing. They've been talking before I even decided to head to them.

The tall man next to him, however, smiles at me as genuinely as possible. He immediately draws closer, standing right in front of me, and offers both of his hands for a shake. I offer my freehand after holding on to the bandages and other medical instruments with my other hand. He holds my hand with his hands for a firm shake, and looking at me, he says, "Pasensya na, binibini, sa dumi. Ako nga pala si Julian del Pilar, nakatatandang kapatid nitong si Goyo. Pagpasensyahan mo na din siya, pero alam ko na ikinagagalak ka niya din makilala."

I don't know what to say to him, causing me to just nod and smile. After all...  _May kapatid nga ba si del Pilar? Kung mayroon man, dapat na ata akong makinig sa history class ko._

"Kung pagbibigyan mo ako, maari mo bang tignan ang sugat nitong si Goyo?" Julian del Pilar questions.

"Kuya-" Goyo is about to say something more, but he stops right away after his brother turns to him for a second.

"Goyo," Isidro starts, "Kami na nila Kuya Juan mo ang bahala."

His hand closes around Isidro's arm tightly as if to stop him. "Isidro..." Some melancholy on his eyes flash for a second and the three men seem to cross some sort of agreement.

"Naiintindihan ko, Goyo," Isidro assures with a gentle tap on Goyo's shoulder and the latter finally drops his hold of Isidro's arm. Only now did I notice that Isidro's arm that tapped Goyo's shoulder is already bandaged, though rather crooked as if it had been done in a rush or by himself.

"Magpahinga ka na muna, Goyo." Julian gently reaches out to brush away the few strands of hair that sticked on his younger brother's forehead. A few strands' ends were not only stained oily with dirt, but as well as of dried blood. "Kami na ang bahala."

"Kuya..." Goyo sounds like he is about to argue more, but his exhaustion is highly visible now. Or perhaps it had only been apparent for just a few seconds, but far too long for me to witness.

Julian turns to me again. "Binibini, ikaw na ang bahala kay Goyong, ha?"

_T-Teka... Ano daw?!_

" **(Y/N)** , maiwan na muna namin kayong dalawa," Isidro adds. "Goyo, magpahinga ka pagkatapos." Before finally leaving me, he draws closer and whispers, "Kung magiging matagumpay ka dito sa una mong misyon... ito ang magiging basehan kung magiging madali o mahirap ba ang mga susunod. Galingan mo, **(Y/N)**."

With those parting words, he and Julian del Pilar head on somewhere to the middle of the camp, leaving me alone with Gregorio del Pilar, who, when I turn to him, is looking at me as if he is wishing that I am never here at all.

 


End file.
